Vous aussi ?
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: cross-over Harry Potter avec un peu de Stargate sg1 : quand Tonks rencontre Vala. Rémus/Tonks Vala/Daniel


_**Vous aussi ?**_

-

-

-

-

Note de l'auteur: Cross-over Harry Potter ET Stargate sg1

Couples : Rémus/ Tonks et Daniel/Vala

Résumé : Vala rencontre Dora

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction.

-

-

-

Dora se laissa tomber sur un banc et s'assis confortablement, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, et posant sa tête sur ses bras. Elle en avait assez. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues suite à sa dernière dispute avec Rémus. Ce crétin l'avait encore repoussé, et en employant toujours les même arguments inefficaces aux oreilles de la jeune auror. Cet idiot ne parvenait pas à voir la vérité en face : elle l'aimait. C'était si difficile à comprendre ? De plus, Dora avait bien compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et cela depuis un petit bout de temps. Et ils étaient en guerre par Merlin ! L'un comme l'autre pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il fallait profiter de la vie, lui-même le lui avait répété à maintes reprises. Alors pourquoi perdait-il son temps à répéter inlassablement le _« trop pauvre, trop vieux, trop dangereux » _? Cela dépassait complètement la jeune femme qui lâcha un énorme soupir avant d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Quand soudain, elle eut un mouchoir dans son champ de vision. Sursautant, la jeune auror releva la tête pour voir et jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui la fixait avec sympathie. Tonks remercia l'inconnue d'un hochement de tête et prit le Kleenex avec lequel elle s'essuya tant bien que mal la figure, nettoyant au passage le mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

-merci, marmonna-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini.

- de rien, lui répondit l'inconnue avec un grand sourire, tous des idiots de toutes façon.

Dora la regarda curieusement. La jeune femme ne semblait pas non plus être dans son assiette, malgré ses sourires. Elle avait les yeux rouges et on pouvait nettement voir qu'elle avait pleuré.

-est ce que ça va ? demanda Dora

-ça irait mieux si ce crétin n'était pas si borné, lui répondit la jeune femme en soupirant,

- vous aussi ? fit Dora avec surprise.

-oui. Les hommes sont vraiment idiots n'est ce pas ? Voilà un an que je lui courre après, et il ne veut rien entendre.

Dora hocha lentement la tête. Il était agréable de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule au monde à être tombé amoureuse d'un imbécile. Rémus n'était peut être pas l'homme le plus borné sur Terre finalement.

-Vala Mal Doran.

Dora sourit à l'inconnue et accepta sa poignée de main.

-enchanté, Nymphadora Tonks, fit Dora en souriant faiblement.

-alors, ça fait combien de temps ? fit Vala

Dora soupira. Elle ne savait même pas depuis quand elle l'aimait. Cela s'était fait tellement naturellement. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après la mort de Sirius, mais était certaine que cela remontait à bien plus loin.

-au moins un an, peut être plus, soupira la jeune femme.

- vous lui avez dit ? fit Vala alors que son regard glissait sur les autres personnes présentes dans le petit parc londonien.

-oui, plusieurs fois. Mais il me ressort toujours les mêmes arguments. Il se croit trop vieux et trop pauvre pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle omit le trop dangereux, ne pouvant tout simplement pas expliquer à cette moldue l'existence des loups garous. La jeune femme ne la croirait pas et Tonks passerait pour une illuminée, chose dont elle n'avait vraiment pas envie. Elle avait déjà assez de problème avec le loup garou en question.

-les hommes sont vraiment absurdes quelque fois, fit Vala en soupirant, ils se plaignent d'être célibataires, et quand une femme veut bien d'eux ils s'enfuient en courant. A croire qu'on leur fait peur.

Dora rigola doucement. Il était vrai que des fois elle devait vraiment y aller doucement pour que le lycan ne prenne pas ses jambes à son coup dès qu'elle l'approchait. Cet idiot pouvait rester impassible devant toute une armée de mangemort, mais était incapable de faire face à une simple métamorphomage. C'était risible. Et pourtant Dora ne trouvait pas la situation amusante, loin de là. Elle avait besoin de Rémus. Sa présence était devenu essentielle, presque vitale. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir cela ?

-peut être ont-ils peur de voir la vérité en face, ou de s'engager dans une relation, fit la jeune auror tout en pensant à ce cher Rémus qui devait sûrement être retourné au square pour la trouver et lui sortir les excuses pitoyables auxquelles elle était désormais habituée.

-Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre qu'on ne va pas les manger, tout serait beaucoup plus simple, reprit Vala en soupirant.

Dora acquiesça à cette remarque.

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux noir se voila et elle soupira.

- voilà mon cher Roméo, murmura-t-elle, je vais devoir y retourner.

Dora suivit son regard et vit arriver vers eux un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux châtains et portant des lunettes.

-Vala, fit-il, je vous ai cherché partout !

-Salut Daniel, fit la jeune femme en souriant, je vous manquais à ce point ?

-je…je ne …, balbutia-t-il, nous devons retrouver les autres.

Vala soupira.

-de toute façon j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ne comptez pas vous en tirer comme ça. Nous reprendrons notre conversation de toute à l'heure plus tard.

L'homme à lunette soupira, puis fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Cette dernière murmura un vague « bonne chance » à Dora puis courut après le dénommé Daniel. Les deux amis commencèrent à discuter avec animation sous le regard amusé de Dora qui se remit à penser à Rémus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme avait à son tour quitté le banc et transplannait pour rejoindre le square Grimaud, où Rémus devait surement l'attendre. Ouvrant la porte, elle pénétra avec appréhension dans la noble et ancienne demeure des Blacks. Comme d'habitude, elle se prit les pieds dans le porte parapluie mais réussit tant bien que mal à rétablir son équilibre et c'est les jambes tremblante et la gorge sèche qu'elle entra dans la cuisine où elle savait que Rémus serait en train de boire une tasse de thé.

Le lycan était là, la tasse dans les mains, le sourcil levé en la voyant débarquer ainsi.

-Nymphadora, je…, commença-t-il un peu gêné.

Mais Tonks lui coupa la parole.

-Ne m'appelles pas Nymphadora, mon nom c'est Tonks ! J'en ai marre Rémus ! Marre des tes excuses bidons ! Ouvres les yeux bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble ? Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dit le, qu'on en finisse... Sinon fait quelque chose et arrête de me fixer dès que j'ai le dos tourné et de détourner le regard quand je te remarque. Si tu m'aimes ne serais-ce qu'un peu alors fais quelque chose !

Pendant toute cette tirade, Rémus s'était levé et rapproché d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tonks fut à nouveau plus rapide que lui ;

-Et ne me sort pas encore le « trop pauvre, trop vieux, trop dangereux », sinon je te jure que tu ne verras pas la prochaine pleine lune, fit la jeune femme en le fixant avec un regard noir.

A ces mots, le lycan eut un mince sourire qui troubla la jeune auror. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir réagir ainsi.

-en fait, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'allais m'excuser pour ces derniers mois. Je sais que ce n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Et je n'ai aucune excuse. Tout à l'heure je t'ai encore repoussé injustement. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement….Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de la peine avec mes refus successifs. Mais j'ai enfin réalisé que tes sentiments n'étaient pas seulement une passade, un mirage… Et…ils sont partagés.

Rémus fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle tandis que la jeune femme le regardait fixement, sans rien dire, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'était attendu à n'importe qu'elle réaction de sa part : la colère, l'énervement, ou l'indifférence totale comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais ses paroles n'étaient rien de cela. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Rémus Lupin, LE Rémus Lupin s'excusait ! Tonks se pinça discrètement. Quelqu'un devait avoir mit quelque chose de pas clair dans son café ce matin, elle délirait totalement ou elle nageait en plein rêve. Mais non ! C'était apparemment belle et bien la réalité.

Le loup garou sourit, sourire qui fit fondre la jeune femme, et reprit la parole.

- je…il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Même si je l'ai souvent nié, ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Je t'aime aussi Nymphadora, de tout mon cœur. Alors…maintenant…si tu veux toujours d'un vieux loup garou fou amoureux….je….

-non, le coupa à nouveau Tonks.

Rémus blanchit en entendant ces paroles, alors que Tonks souriait légèrement. Il l'avait fait souffrir pendant un an, elle devait bien avoir une revanche.

-tu n'es pas vieux Rémus…et ne m'appelles pas Nymphadora, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'avancer et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des larmes de joies, et elle ne faisait rien pour les retenir. Quand Rémus se pencha vers elle, elle ne put que se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser enfin le lycan, chose qu'elle avait souhaité plus que tout au monde pendant ces longs mois où elle avait bataillé pour lui faire entendre son amour. Et il acceptait enfin.

Elle gémit en sentant la langue de Rémus commencer un ballai avec la sienne et entraina le lycan dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Là, dans les draps blancs, elle put enfin découvrir ce corps qu'elle avait tant admiré et murmura maintes et maintes fois tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Il lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là. Et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elle s'endormit enfin dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

Juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle eut une brève pensée pour la jeune femme rencontrée l'après-midi même et lui souhaita de trouver elle aussi le bonheur dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'à des kilomètres de là, dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, la jeune femme en question, blottit contre un certain Daniel, avait des pensées similaires et finit par s'endormir assez vite, totalement épuisée.

-

-

-

-

-

_**FIN**_


End file.
